Eclipsed
by Sash Ruby
Summary: Sakura's turned all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, and everything seems alright, now that she'll be able to live without magic. But that doesn't even seem possible when everyone's been acting strangely, leading to bigger things...Now rated T for fights
1. The New Kid

Chapter 1: The New Kid

"Hey kiddo, wake up! You're gonna be late!" A teenage girl rolled over in her messy bed.

"Like that's new," she grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her half-open eyes.

"You're twenty minutes late so far," said the squeaky voice. The voice happened to be coming from a little yellow bear with white wings who was sitting on her wooden dresser.

"Oh my goodness!" the girl cried, and she immediately ran out of her room.

"After all that we've been through, you would think that waking up on time would be a piece of cake…" said the yellow bear. "Actually, I could go for a piece of cake right now," he said.

He hovered out of the doorway only to get run into by the girl who was frantically brushing her teeth and trying to put on a sock at the same time. He crashed down onto the white carpet, barely noticed by the brown haired girl.

Dizzy, the bear tried to stand up but ended up just wobbling onto the ground.

"Ah, Sakura left another stuffed animal out in the hallway," came a soft voice from behind the bear. This voice had come from a tall sandy haired man with glasses. He was wearing a brown suit and of course was smiling kindly at the toy. He scooped it up while talking to himself.

"I can't help but feel sorry for you guys," said the man. "Actually…There seems to be something special about you…" The bear, Kero, tried his best to stay stiff as he was placed upon the girl's bed.

"OW!" came a sudden yell from the staircase.

"Uh oh," the man said as he ran out of the room and down the hallway. "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked the girl who was lying at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm fine, Dad," she said to the man while standing up. "Anyway, I don't have time for breakfast." She said hurriedly.

"Well I hope you have time for lunch. Don't forget to grab your lunchbox on the way out," said her father, Fujitaka. The girl, Sakura, nodded, grabbed her lunchbox, and ran out the door.

"Oh no…" Sakura moaned as soon as she walked around the corner of the house. She normally rode her bike to her middle school, but she had crashed into a tree while she looking away the day before. Now the bike was mangled. It would take her twice as long to get to school without it.

"Need a ride?" Sakura looked to her left to see Yukito, her brother's best friend with his bike by his side. He was very tall with white hair and glasses withlight browneyes. Instead of wearing his normal school uniform, he was wearing a green t-shirt with green shorts; his gym uniform.

"Yes!" Sakura said, her eyes brightening. "Thanks, Yuki!" she said as she hopped onto the back of his bike. As he peddled her along to school, she felt completely care free. Before, she had a tremendous crush on Yukito, but now they were just friends.

Looking around at all the pink petals on the trees seemed to pass the time by, and before Sakura knew it, she was at school.

"I'll see you later, Sakura," Yukito said, and he walked his bike towards his high school (which was conveniently next door to Sakura's school). Suddenly, the bell rang, humming its usual tune, and Sakura quickly ran up the steps into her school.

----------

The same bell rang again, signaling the end of school some hours later. Sakura was standing in the schoolyard with a friend.

"Oh dear…I think I just barely made it through English class today…" said Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend. Her long black hair was fluttering in the gentle wind, and her caring eyes were closed with frustration.

"It's much harder than seventh grade, isn't it?" asked Sakura.

"Well, at least we get nicer uniforms," Tomoyo said while looking down at her white skirt with a green trim. Their shirts also had nicer red bows and higher collars. It was very much like Tomoyo to notice something like that, as she designed outfits and costumes all the time.

"True," agreed Sakura.

There was a big project due the next week, so it didn't take long before everyone was out of the yard and Tomoyo and Sakura could speak alone. They talked a little bit about Sakura's boyfriend, Li Syoran, who was currently sick with the flu. Then they moved onto things a little more secretive.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "Being able to live without magic. I mean, when it first happened, I thought it was too good to be true. But aside from Kero, Yue, and the Sakura Cards when I need them, everything seems to be normal again." Sakura was magical, and she had been collecting cards with magical creatures sealed within them. After a year, Sakura had finallycollected all of the magical cards and turned them into her own, with her own magic. It was finally all over.

"Yeah. I mean, there's no giant teddy bears or pits of sheep. There is one thing I miss, though." Sakura raised her eyebrow this time. "Video-taping your adventures in those outfits!" Tomoyo cried in despair, and Sakura fell over, quite blown away. With that, the two left the yard to work on their project.

--------

"And that concludes our presentation. Thank you." The class clapped, and Sakura and Tomoyo sat down.

"And now that we're done with all of our presentations," said the teacher, Mr. Terada, "I'd like to introduce all of you to a new student. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Hugh."

A boy in a red t-shirt and jeans walked into the room, looking down at the brown tiled floor. His hair was black, and he looked scrawny and short.

"He's all the way from North America, but he is Japanese, however. So it shouldn't be too hard to welcome him. Would you like to tell us some more about yourself?" Sakura couldn't help but look across at Syoran, who was watching the new student intently.

"My name is Warren," the boy at the front said. His voice was shockingly deep. "This seems like a nice school. I think I will like it here," He said, and with that, he took a seat at the back of the classroom.

Warren did not speak again for the rest of the morning. However, Sakura occasionally caught him looking at her. She would smile back, but he would look away, looking flustered.

"I think Warren likes you," said one of Sakura's friends, Chiharu. She had light brown hair that was tied up in two pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. Chiharu had a mischievous look on her face. It was now lunchtime.

"Phwee? What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"I saw him staring at you," she said suggestively.

"Sorry. I don't mean to stare most of the time. It's just a habit of mine," came a deep voice from behind. Sakura turned around and saw Warren looking at them through icy blue eyes.

"Phwee!" Sakura shouted. Chiharu's mouth was just kind of hanging open.

"Excuse Chiharu, here. She doesn't know what she's saying half of the time," Naoko, another friend of Sakura's suddenly said.

"Is that so? She seems to be a lovely person, if only I could get to know her," Warren said, and Chiharu blushed. Tomoyo noticed that Chiharu's boyfriend, Yamazaki, was watching with a little bit of jealousy from afar.

"I guess I will speak to you ladies some other time. Good bye," And Warren walked away.

"If that wasn't weird, I don't know _what _was," Chiharu said. The others just nodded.

---------

"So what do you think of Warren, Syoran?" Tomoyo asked Syoran after school.Syoran had sandy brown hair, and fierce amber eyes. He was wearing his gym clothes, just like Tomoyo was. It was a plain white shirt with black shorts and running shoes.

"Not sure. I haven't gotten to really talk to him,"Syoran stated.

"Wasn't he on your team in basketball? He played just as well as you," commented Tomoyo.

"I guess he did. He seems to be quite the charmer though, huh? I overheard Yamazaki talking about how he thought Chiharu was a 'lovely person'."

"Hmm. Well, Sakura offered to show him around right about now," Syoran about had a heart attack at these words; he looked as if he had spit out a vile tasting beverage.

"Where!" he asked frantically.

"I'm not sure. Why, you're not jealous, are you? You know Sakura loves you," Tomoyo said.

"I trust Sakura. I'm just not sure about Warren,"Syoran said smoothly.

"PHWEE!" came a scream from around the corner. The scream has seemed to come on cue. It echoed around the whole school, as it was empty.

"SAKURA!"Syoran shouted, and he ran around the corner. Tomoyo followed close behind.Syoran skidded to a halt to see Sakura pinned against a chain link fence by Warren. He was holding her by arms so that she couldn't get away.

"_You let go of her NOW!"_Syoran roared as he ran over to them. While running past Warren, he slammed Warren right in the jaw, and Warren let go. Sakura grabbed her sore wrists and Tomoyo ran over to her to make sure that she was all right.

"You _never _touch her again."Syoran said while standing over Warren. Warren only moaned and grabbed his jaw.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"We were just walking and then…He just grabbed me and shoved me against the fence. It was all so sudden…" Tomoyo hugged Sakura.

"Oh yeah, Tomoyo. If you want to know about if I like Warren or not…"Syoran said, "the answer is no."

----------

"Thanks again, Li!" Sakura toldSyoran over the phone.

"Like I said, it was nothing, really."Syoran replied while blushing a little.

"I just wonder why he attacked me out of the blue like that…"

"Some guys are fakers I guess. Maybe he was a little _too_ charming for it to be real."

"Could be true. He doesn't seem like a bad person, though. I don't sense anything from him." Syoran's end went quiet.

"Hey, you know about the picnic next week, right?" he asked randomly.

"Of course I'll go with you! Even better, it will be our two year anniversary!"

"That fast? …Wow…All right, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"


	2. A Dream

Comments of Meso:

between-the-stars: Thanks for the comments. I also see what you mean for the advice, too. Sorry about that, it gets smoother as the people get through with introductions.

Hopefully there'll be more comments for this chapter. And sorry about this, but the story has a a bit of a slow start, just so that all the mysteries can be introduced. Anyways, read and review! (pweese?)

Chapter 2: A Dream

"Some new kid just _attacked _you!" Sakura's brother shouted in rage.

"Calm down, Toya. He seemed completely clueless afterwards, but he apologized for it." Sakura explained.

"A lot good 'sorry' is going to do! For once I'm actually _glad _that brat was around…"

"Li is not a brat!" Sakura said angrily. "How do you know about this whole new student attack, anyway?"

"Please. Your school is right next door to mine. Anyway, I shouldn't let a new kid like that ruffle my feathers." Toya smoothed down his chocolate colored hair for emphasis, but only a little bit so that it would still be spiky. Then he looked at Sakura seriously, his dark eyes matching the color of his hair. "If he gives you trouble again, come to me. I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget." Sakura looked up at Toya admirably, but then he gave her a noogie (rubbed his knuckles into her head) and ran into his room before he could get kicked.

---------

It was three days after Warren's attack. Even with this news, he had managed to make a couple of guy friends. But now that Warren had become old news, everyone was talking about the couples' picnic coming the next week. During lunchtime, it was all the girls talked about.

"So Sakura, you're going with Syaoran, right?" Rika, Sakura's other friend, asked. Sakura nodded happily and continued to eat her noodles.

"I'm going with Yamazaki, of course," Chiharu said.

"I'm not into that couple stuff," Naoko said. "I'd much rather read about the Loch Ness monster."

No one had asked Tomoyo about whom she could be going to the picnic with. Boys didn't even seem to be a topic with her.

"Hey, what about you, Rika?" Chiharu asked. Rika flushed completely, which was odd since Rika acted so mature most of the time. Sakura knew her reason for embarrassment. She was dating someone older, and she couldn't see him that often. But no one else knew that -- it was their secret.

"I'm going with someone," Rika said while looking down. Her dark brown hair completely covered her face.

"Who?" Naoko asked, obviously getting more interested. Sakura was also curious to know who the mysterious older man was. But before Rika could even think about a false answer, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Rika sighed quietly, but Naoko said, "Don't think you're off of the hook! We'll find out!" Rika just gathered her things and ran off to her class. Sakura felt bad for her.

_If only they knew…_Sakura thought.

-----------

It was now gym class, and they would be playing basketball again. Everyone was lined up against the brick wall, waiting to be assigned to a team.

Sakura noticed that Warren was talking to Chiharu. Whatever he was saying must have been flattering because she kept turning pink. Finally, Yamazaki came over and tried to tell Warren off as politely as he could.

"I had no idea she was with you! I'm so sorry!" Warren apologized.

"Uh huh," Yamazaki said unconvinced. He shot a look at Chiharu, and she looked at him guiltily before trying to hug him.

"Yamazaki! Blue team! Warren! Red team! Sakura! Blue!" The gym teacher shouted. Everyone got onto their teams and started to play.

The game of basketball was actually quite interesting. It had basically turned into a game of one on one – Yamazaki against Warren. It was odd to see Yamazaki so determined about something (besides acting, which he practically lived for) since he was so funny and laid back.

"Wow! Warren scored again! That makes it seventy to sixty-six!" someone cried out. Yamazaki stared at Warren while huffing and puffing. Warren bounced the ball to Yamazaki to check it. Then Yamazaki took off running down the court. He shot the ball as soon as he got up to the hoop, but the shot was quite off.

Warren got the rebound and took the ball down the other way. Yamazaki just trailed behind, obviously tired. Warren shot the ball, but Yamazaki suddenly popped out of nowhere and blocked the shot. The ball was rolling to the out of bounds. Yamazaki blasted off towards the ball. Warren did as well, except he didn't run as fast.

While they were neck and neck, Warren said, "You shouldn't try so hard. Just relax." It made Yamazaki snap. This gave him just enough energy to grab the ball just before it went out of bounds. He turned it to his side of the court and shot at the three-point line. It swished in.

"Seventy to sixty-nine, Hugh's lead! Two minutes left!" shouted the gym teacher. Warren took the ball out and within thirty seconds, he had made another basket. Sakura could have sworn she heard Yamazaki swear. He must have really been angry.

The game had ended seventy-six to seventy-three. Warren (or I guess the red team) had won.

"Yamazaki was so upset, but Chiharu had told him that it didn't matter and that she didn't like Warren. He was all better after that," Sakura told Tomoyo after school.

"Hmm," she said. Sakura was in such a good mood, she was willing to be bold.

"Tomoyo? Are you, er, going with anyone to the picnic?" Sakura asked.

"There'll probably be some of my bodyguards with me," she said nonchalantly. Tomoyo's mother was rich enough to afford bodyguards for her.

"Um…I mean as a couple…" Sakura said slowly. Tomoyo just kind of stared off.

"I guess not. So I guess I can't go then," Tomoyo said sadly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay with you. I won't go to the picnic," Sakura offered.

"That's okay, you can go ahead. I should get home. Mother said she was expecting to call me as soon I as I got back from school," Tomoyo said. She stood up and started walking away, leaving Sakura speechless. Something was wrong. Sakura just didn't know what.

-----------

Sakura spent the rest of the day with Syaoran. They went to a little bakery together, then rented movies and watched them until about ten o'clock, when Syaoran had to go home. They ended the night with a kiss on the cheek.

Toya pretty much stalked the both of them the whole night, whether Dad wanted him to 'pick up some bread' or 'rent a movie on archaeology'.

But before Sakura knew it, it was already Monday. The picnic would be on Friday. Sakura was glad that it was lunchtime, since it had been a long day.

"He was being so mean. I wonder why, he's usually so nice…" Sakura said about the math teacher.

"I think all the teachers are acting a little strangely," Naoko pointed out. "They all seem to be much more stressed out. Maybe there's a colony of microscopic mind-controlling aliens! That's why they're acting so out of it!"

"Maybe their pay got cut lower," Chiharu said with her eyes narrowed and large bead of sweat running down her face (also known as swetdropping). Naoko had quite an imagination.

"Maybe," Tomoyo considered. "But it's not just the teachers, have you noticed? Some other people seem to be "catching" this sudden meanness, too." Sakura swallowed hard. If it was spreading, could it possible be something magical?

"I haven't noticed anything," Rika said.

"Me neither," said Chiharu and Naoko.

"I've noticed. You seem to watch everything, Tomoyo," The girls turned around to see Warren behind them.

"Phwee!" Sakura shouted. How was he always right behind them!

"So you've moved on to Tomoyo now?" Chiharu muttered, and Naoko and Rika giggled. Then the bell rang, and Warren went over to his table.

The girls gathered their things and went their separate ways when Naoko remembered that she had forgotten to ask Rika about her date to the picnic.

_There's always tomorrow…_Naoko thought, and she headed to her class.

---------

"What a long night!" Sakura said as she plopped onto her soft bed. Sakura had spent the most of the day at Tomoyo's mansion with Syaoran to work on yet another project.

Then out of nowhere, there was a squeak of pain, and Sakura leapt right off of her bed. "Oh, Kero! You gave my a heart attack!" Sakura said while looking at the yellow bear. However, he looked very hot, as if he were sick.

"Are you okay, Kero?" Sakura asked.

"I feel really hot…I think I'm sick!" Kero replied.

"I didn't know you could get sick…" Sakura said.

"Me neither!" said Kero, and then he sneezed.

Sakura definitely knew that strange things were happening… 

----------

…A shadow stood only a few feet away from a girl in some place shrouded in darkness. The girl…it was herself, Sakura. The silhouette of the person in front of her was the only thing she could see, no details whatsoever.

She must have been battling, since her staff was out. She felt drenched in panic for some unknown reason. Sakura looked down. All of her cards were at her feet, lying on ground, scuffed up.

"_Your time as a Master is up," _said the man in shadow. He screamed wildly while charging at her, arm outstretched. As this man approached her, she could see that his hand was not one of a human but a lion. Sakura screamed…

"AAAAAH!" Sakura bolted forwards. She was in her bed. She glanced around nervously. Kero was still sleeping, dripping with sweat.

_That dream…I still feel terrified…_Sakura thought. Could it have been a vision? One thing Sakura knew -- she wouldn't tell anyone about it for a while.


	3. Exposed

Comments of Meso:

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: It's nice to know I have a reader! Update is coming soon...In like a few scrolls. And I don't think Eriol will be in this in person, but more of through letters. I'm not sure though.

bladebreakers: Think it's Warren, huh? Maybe, maybe not... ;) That's just the point that odd things are happening because Kero is sick. And no, he's not a Clow Card, he's a living breathing guardian bear/lion thing. ;

braska's-redemption: Well, I take "wierd" as a compliment, seeing as I'm weird, and weird tends to be original (or at least I hope so in this case).

In this chapter, things start coming together, and I also put in a little drama at end. ;) (been watching too much Desperate Housewives...>>)

So without further ado, here's chapter 3! Read and review, pweese! It would make a certain sick lion/bear thingy happy...

Chapter 3: Exposed

It was Wednesday. That meant the couples' picnic would be in two days. Sakura was excited about going, but she felt bad about leaving a sick Kero behind. Naoko was still bugging Rika about telling who she was going with to the picnic to the point where Rika just ignored her. Sakura found that a little odd. Tomoyo seemed to be acting normally, but she was more quiet than usual. Sakura was now starting to see what Tomoyo had meant when she said that some people were starting to act a little differently.

But to Sakura's intense relief, she saw that Syaoran wasn't changing at all. Neither was her father. Toya seemed to be a little more stressed and snappy. Yuki, who was also Sakura's guardian, Yue, in secret, was getting quiet as well. Sakura was starting to see a pattern that she wished wasn't happening. Anyone who had magic was acting the same but people without it were being a little different…

On Thursday, a fight broke out between two girls who were best friends. The agitated teachers stopped it before anything bad really happened. In fact, there were more fights than usual. Sakura was getting worried, so she called a meeting with Syaoran and Tomoyo that night.

"All these fights…I can't sense any magic, but I know this isn't normal." Sakura started. "Everyone's been acting differently -- except for the people with magic."

"And you didn't sense anything?" Syaoran asked sadly. Sakura shook her head.

"How can you tell that it's not normal then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, Kero's been sick. I didn't even know he could _get _sick." Sakura explained.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Syaoran asked. "I mean, you're the strongest magician, Sakura. If we really think this is magic… Who could be this powerful that's been hiding in the shadows this whole time?" Sakura hesitated. The back of her mind was thinking about the dream when Syaoran had said 'hiding in the shadows', but Sakura ignored it.

"I'm not sure," she began, "but you remember when Warren, well, you know…"

"Yes, I remember that." Sakura had been referring to when Warren attacked her. "What about it?" Syoran asked.

"You see Warren now. He's nice to everyone-"

"Especially Tomoyo over here," Syaoran pointed out, and Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"He's nice to everyone now. I don't think that was him who did it." Syaoran was starting understand.

"So you think he was possessed by someone stronger than you?"

"There's a small chance…But if someone _did _possess him, it would probably be the same person who is possessing everyone to be acting differently."

"I could see why they would call out Warren to attack you…But I don't see why they would make everyone act differently."

"Do you believe me?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Of course I do. We just need to find out who's doing this and stop it. If this person is stronger than you, there's no telling what they could do," said Syaoran.

After having that dream, Sakura had a feeling that the shadow who attacked her might have been the person who was possessing everyone. But it seemed so farfetched that a man with a lion's paw would be walking around possessing people right under their noses.

Before Sakura could even bring up here dream, Syaoran said, "What do you think, Tomoyo?"

"I think we need more proof," Tomoyo said. Sakura looked a little hurt. "Sakura, don't think I don't believe you. After all that's happened, it seems pretty likely. I just don't think we have enough answers or clues right now." Sakura looked a little frustrated now, yet thoughtful.

"And Sakura…" Tomoyo continued, "I thought you kind of wanted to stay away from magic. Shouldn't magic be a last resort for you?" Sakura tried not to show that she was taken a little aback from the question.

"Yeah…I did. Just take a break from magic for a while. But this seems so right…Well, not right, more like the answer." Sakura said.

"I think we'll have to be very aware from now on, sweetie. Look out more for any strange things or magical auras," Syaoran told Sakura. Sakura nodded but then she saw Tomoyo look off to side, blushing slightly.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"I-I'm sorry…I can't help you two…I never could. All I did was follow you around with a camera…" Tomoyo said sadly.

"Don't say that. You help a lot. Because you're there, cheering me on. You're my best friend, Tomoyo," Sakura said with a smile. The two friends hugged and Syaoran smiled. This was one of the reasons why he loved Sakura the most.

----------

While roller-blading home, Sakura thought about the meeting with Tomoyo and Syaoran. She wondered what had happened to Tomoyo back there. She never heard Tomoyo talk about herself so dejectedly. Could it be possible that Tomoyo was being possessed, too? After thinking, Sakura soon came up to her house.

Sakura tiredly walked through the door and took off her pink roller blades. She walked throughout the house slowly and quietly, seeing as her dad would probably be asleep and she didn't want to wake him.

As soon as Sakura got to her room, she screamed at the sight in front of her. Kero was lying right in the doorway, unconscious. His face looked screwed up in pain, and he was still sweating bullets. Sakura scooped him up in her arms.

Neglecting the fact that he was unconscious, Sakura yelled, "Kero, are you okay?" He opened his eyes slowly.

"Sakura…please…water…" he choked.

"Oh no, Kero. You're going to the doctor's, or something…I can't stand to see you sick like this…"

"Sakura! I heard you scream? Is everything alright?" Fujitaka, who seemed to come out of nowhere, asked. Sakura swallowed hard.

"Dad, I know he may look like a plushie (stuffed animal)," Sakura started while turning to face Fujitaka, "but Kero is real. He's alive. And he's really sick,"

"I knew there was something about that doll…C'mon, I think I know a veterinarian that's open this late. Leave Toya a note, and I'll go get the car." Fujitaka said.

While in the car, Fujitaka asked if Kero was the big lion with wings he had seen before when he gotten some magic. Sakura told him yes, and all about how Kero had a true form. Kero only grunted in his sleep.

_I don't know why you're sick, Kero, but I'll find a way to help you,_ Sakura thought determinedly.

-----------

"Great to hear that Kero's all better," Tomoyo said. It was finally the day of the picnic, and Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting off to the side of everyone. There was still some time before school started, so everyone was talking in the classroom.

"Yeah. It was really late at night, but fortunately, we found someone. They just gave Kero some kind of medicine, and he felt better within the hour," Sakura explained. "He wouldn't stop complaining about how bad it tasted, though," Tomoyo, who normally laughed at Kero's behavior just sat there.

"THAT'S IT, NAOKO!" Sakura heard someone shout nearby. Surprisingly, it was Rika.

"I just want to know who you're going to the picnic with! Go ahead and kill me over it!" Naoko yelled.

"You really want to know who! You want to know the reason why I've been keeping it a secret!" Rika shouted, close to tears.

"YEAH!" Naoko shouted right back. By now, a pretty large crowd had been attracted, but they kept their distance from the two girls. Teachers who passed by the door made nothing of it, as they were tired of all the fights.

"_It's because he's older than me! And he'll get in trouble if anyone finds out it's him! He'll go to jail, Naoko! He'll go to jail!" _Rika shrieked hysterically. Then she collapsed onto her knees and started sobbing while everyone around her gasped. Naoko looked down at Rika looking utterly guilty, shocked, and terrified.

"I-I…Sor…I…" Naoko stuttered. But nothing came out of her mouth, and she ran out of the room.

Tomoyo watched Naoko angrily then looked down at Rika. She still looked angered, but now there was compassion there.

But there was no way to describe Sakura's feelings. She felt horrible for Rika because her secret was out. She felt angry because Naoko had pushed Rika so far. She felt disgusted when some people all started murmuring things about Rika.

And as Rika sat in the middle of the floor crying, Sakura walked up to her and hugged her. And then she found a word for everything that she was feeling. Such a simple word that could have summarized it all: awful.


	4. The Picnic

Comments of Meso:

bladebreakers: Thanks for reviewing! If you think things were crazy there, wait till you read THIS chapter!

I'd like it if I got more reviews, on any chapter...Well, read on, anyway. (btw, the chapters are out so fast because they're pre-written. It's like this until chapter so far)

Chapter 4: The Picnic

After Rika's break down, she excused from her first period class by a bitter-faced Mr. Terada. Naoko had come back to class about ten minutes late, her eyes red and her face streaked with tears. She was also excused, but Mr. Terada could put two-and-two together, so he sent Naoko to a totally different area.

The rest of the morning seemed to go by as a quick blur, as Sakura couldn't think about anything other than Rika crying in the middle of the floor.

At lunchtime, Naoko sat at an empty table all alone. Rika did as well, but Sakura and Chiharu insisted that she should eat with them, so she came over.

Despite what had happened between Naoko and Rika, the girls (and Yamazaki and Syaoran) tried not to let it get them down. They discussed the picnic that would be an hour after school ended, but they didn't ask Rika about anything.

"Hey, Syaoran. I've noticed that you and Sakura have been practically inseparable!" Yamazaki commented. Syaoran and Sakura blushed, but Syaoran said yes.

"What about you and Chiharu? You guys have been inseparable since…forever!" Syaoran said, and the two of them started laughing. Sakura didn't get it.

"Speaking of inseparable, did you know that before they had normal glue, they had to use a gooey substance that came from the brains of a platypus-"

"_Enough, _Yamazaki!" Chiharu cried, but he still kept smiling even as Chiharu dragged him away by his ear. Everyone (except for Rika) started laughing.

The bell rang, and everyone got ready to go back to class. As Sakura was heading to social science, she noticed that Mr. Terada had called Rika over. A school hallway seemed to be an odd place to talk when students would be filling it shortly.

Sakura really didn't want to stick her nose in Rika's business, so he turned to leave when she saw Syaoran right behind her.

"Phwee! You scared me, Li!" Sakura said.

"What, did you forget that we have the next class together?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…" Syaoran could tell something was wrong.

"It's your friend Rika, isn't it? I heard that she was dating someone older," he said. Sakura nodded, but then she noticed that the hallway was empty and that everyone had passed through while they were talking.

"_Rika, how could you!" _Mr. Terada hissed loudly. Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads towards them. Rika said something inaudible, but her head was hanging, showing that she was sad.

"_But you were doing so well! How could you let one little friend do this? Let it slip out!" _Mr. Terada choked. Rika said something softly once again. The two were totally unaware that people were watching them. Mr. Terada said something back, but the look on his face was cold. Rika looked up at him, horror-struck.

He started to walk away, when Rika shouted, _"I didn't tell her that it was you! I didn't!"_

Sakura and Syaoran gasped. It felt like a cold wind had rippled through the school as Sakura finally realized it. The man Rika was dating…It was Mr. Terada.

"We should go, Sakura," Syaoran said softly. Sakura stepped back slowly, then quickly turned around and headed to her class. She couldn't bear to watch anymore.

-----------

"Cheer up, Sakura! We're at the picnic!" Yamazaki cried.

"Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for," Chiharu sighed. Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, and Chiharu were all sitting on a pink blanket under a willow tree. It was finally the couples' picnic! _And_ it was also Sakura and Syaoran's second anniversary of dating.

"You're right. Let's have fun!" Sakura cried, and she opened up the picnic basket.

"Doesn't look like there's drinks in there," Syaoran commented.

"I'll go grab some," Yamazaki offered.

"You shouldn't go alone. I'll come, too." Sakura said. Both of them stood up and walked away to the beverages table. Syaoran knew that Sakura was being polite after Yamazaki had cheered her up a little. However, an awkward silence had settled over Syaoran and Chiharu.

Over by the drinks table, Yamazaki and Sakura were having a little conversation about the origin of bottling drinks. They got all the drinks they wanted, then walked back over their picnic area where they had left Chiharu and Syaoran five minutes before.

As soon as they got there, though, they were shocked. Glass bottles cracked as they hit floor, the juice carelessly seeping out of them. Sakura and Yamazaki stood there watching Chiharu and Syaoran, eyes wide open and mouths hanging. For there on their picnic blanket was the two of them in an embrace.

"I love you, Chiharu," Syaoran said, clear as day.

"I love you too, Li," Chiharu replied.

Yamazaki found his voice first. "Chi…Chiharu…do you…do you mean that? Y-you…love Syaoran?"

Chiharu's head snapped up, and then she completely flushed as she saw what she was doing.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, beet red. "Why are you hugging me?" Syaoran asked Chiharu.

"I-I don't know," Chiharu said as she let go.

"Why, Chiharu? Have you always felt this way with Syaoran? Kept it a secret then finally when I walk away…When I walk away…" Yamazaki choked.

"If you want to be with Chiharu, then we'll "walk away" again!" Sakura shouted. The tears were going to come any second. She turned her back on Chiharu and Syaoran.

"Sakura, no! It's not what it looks like, I swear! I don't even know…" Syaoran objected. But it was no use, and Sakura, along with Yamazaki ran away, off of the school premises. And they were gone.

-----------

"He loves Chiharu, Tomoyo!" Sakura wailed. Tomoyo gave Sakura a quick hug.

"I'm pretty sure it's not true," she consoled Sakura. Sakura sniffled and wiped the tears from her face.

"He-he said it, I was right there. And they were hugging." Tomoyo had nothing to say to this.

"What did he say after you found him?"

"He said he had no idea what was going on…"

"What did he say as you were leaving?"

"Nothing. He didn't try to stop me." Tomoyo paused.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Do you still want to be with Syaoran though? That's the real question here," Tomoyo stated.

Sakura looked into Tomoyo's warm brown eyes with her own teary emerald ones. Then she looked away.

"I don't know…I don't know whether I can trust him again…"

"I hope you decide soon, Sakura. I can't stand to see you this way," Sakura gave Tomoyo a small smile. Even though everyone was changing, getting meaner or impatient, Tomoyo could still be the same as ever.

---------

A dream…? A vision…? A nightmare…?

Surrounded by darkness, except for faint outlines of trees…

"_Go get Yukito! I need him!" _Sakura shouted.

"_Fine, Miss bossy boots," _Tomoyo grumbled. She ran off into the darkness.

"_Sakura, do you need help?" _Syaoran shouted to her.

"_No! Just watch over Kero…" _Sakura said worriedly.

"_Pay attention!" _came a harsh voice. SLAM! Sakura was knocked backwards before she even knew what happened.

"_SAKURA!" _Syaoran shouted. _"That's it, you can't ask me to stay back any further!"_ He left an unconscious Kero by a tree and ran out to Sakura, his sword unsheathed.

"_No…" _she said weakly, and she muttered something under her breath. Syaoran came towards her, but he instantly bounced back off of some invisible shield.

"_I'm sick of you two already." _Came the voice again. The voice came from the shadow of man…He had a lion's paw at the end of one arm. He lifted this paw, and a golden beam of energy shot down from the sky. It hit Syaoran squarely in the chest, and he fell back, a dazed yet blank expression on his face.

"_SYAORAN!" _Sakura screeched.

"_Your turn!" _the man shouted, and another golden beam shot down from the sky.

"SHADOW, RELEASE!" Sakura cried frantically. A creature draped in a black, ragged cloak emerged from the pink staff Sakura had clutched in her hands. The creature waved its hand in a smooth motion, making a shield of black. The golden beam was absorbed by it.

"_Oh, too slow," _said the man.

"_What do you mean!" _Sakura yelled, but she realized what he meant when she saw him charge at her. His hand flowing with black energy. He had tricked her, and he was getting closer…closer…Sakura had no time to think. It was obviously the end.


	5. Fantasies or Answers?

Comments of Meso:

bladebreakers: Thanks for reviewing again. It means a lot.

Well, this chapter explains lots of things, so I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

Chapter 5: Fantasies or Answers?

Sakura shot up, screaming. Her heart was racing, and she was gasping for air. The next thing she heard, besides her heart pounding in her ears, was Kero's voice.

"Kiddo! What's wrong!"

Sakura looked across to her yellow guardian.

"I had a dream, Kero. We need to talk…" Before Sakura could say anything else, there was a knock on her door.

"Sakura, honey! I heard a scream! Are you alright?" It was Fujitaka's voice. Sakura didn't want to worry him, so she ran over to the door and opened it.

"Everything's fine, Dad! I just saw a spider…" Sakura lied. Fujitaka gave Sakura a lopsided smile.

"If you say so…But when you want to talk about it, I'm here for you," he said. Sakura looked into his kind eyes…Eriol's eyes…Sakura mentally shook her head. Why think of Eriol at a time like this?

"Thanks," Sakura said, and she gave her dad a big hug. Fujitaka turned to leave, when he stopped in his tracks.

"Two things: One, erm, "Kero" is it? You don't have to be so stiff," Kero looked at Fujitaka, then fell over and sighed.

"And the second thing is that you've got a letter from your friend in England. It's on the table in the kitchen," Sakura's eyes brightened. Fujitaka left with that. When she was sure he was gone, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sakura remembered for no apparent the story of why they had painted the kitchen orange. When Sakura was little, she had accidentally tripped while holding an orange paintbrush. Some of it had smeared on the wall. So Sakura had decided to guard that spot and make sure that no one saw it. After standing there for about five minutes, Sakura was getting hungry, and her father was suspicious; she had never stood still for so long. As soon as Sakura went to go get a snack, her father looked at the wall. He confronted Sakura about it, and he told her that it wasn't a big deal…And before she knew it, he kitchen was orange!

Suddenly, Sakura felt something bounce off of her head. She looked down; it was half a bagel.

"You done zoning out yet? I need you to make me bacon while you're standing up," said a lazy Toya. He was reading a magazine while eating at the table.

"Make your own bacon and stop throwing bagels at me!" Sakura grunted.

"My only sister won't even make bacon for me…And I'll be off to study abroad sooner than she knows. And then who will she make bacon?" Toya then raised up his magazine once again and started reading. Sakura rolled her eyes then looked for the envelope…

There it was! It was in the usual navy blue envelope. Sakura grabbed it, and ran off.

"Honestly, I had no idea Sakura had so many boyfriends…One in China, one in England…" And before Toya knew it, half a bagel had bounced off of _his_ head.

--------

"A letter from the Clow Kid?" Kero asked.

"Yes. And his name's Eriol," Sakura corrected as she plopped onto her unmade bed. She tore open the envelope.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you are doing well. Everything is great over here in England. Spinel and Nakuru keep me company, but they miss you, too. Of course, you are missed by me as well._

_I know that Kaho, er, Ms. Mitsuki can't write to you for a while -- something has come up, and I asked her to investigate it._

Sakura raised her eyebrows. What could it be?

_In case you were wondering, it _does _have to do with magic. Nakuru was sick a few days ago, which isn't natural. I don't want to worry you though -- she is okay now, as it wasn't too serious._

_Sakura, if you know anything about this, please tell me. If we want to figure this out, we'll need to do it together._

_Sincerely, _

_Eriol Hiragazawa_

So Nakuru had gotten sick, too! Sakura was almost certain that her nightmare had been a vision, now…She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started writing as Kero watched her from afar.

_Dear Eriol,_

_It's an odd coincidence that Nakuru was sick -- or maybe more of a sign of some kind. Kero was quite ill some days ago, too. Also, things have been strange in Tomoeda. Everyone has been acting_

Sakura dropped her pencil. She remembered Syaoran…Yesterday…The picnic, all the memories had come flooding back. Her eyes were starting to water, new tears about to flood down. Then she shook her head. She needed to finish the letter.

_Everyone has been acting differently. Naoko and Rika got in a huge yesterday. Tomoyo has been quiet and sad lately. Everyone's just changing so much, becoming…cold…I've noticed that people with magic aren't being effected by this. I think someone is behind this…The same person who made a new boy attack me. And the same person who somehow made Kero and Nakuru sick._

And possibly possessed Syaoran to do what he did yesterday? …No…That was of his own will. Sakura was almost certain…

Stop thinking of him and finish your letter! Sakura yelled (mentally) at herself as she felt tears forming again.

_I think I know who this person is. I've seen them in my dreams. I don't know much about them, though, except for the fact that they have a lion's paw for a hand…_

_Can you please tell me more about Ms. Mitsuki's mission? I'd love to hear about it!_

_Please reply as soon as you can._

_From your friend,_

_Sakura_

Sakura sealed her letter in a pink envelope and left it on the kitchen counter; she would send it later.

Sakura thought long and hard about Eriol's letter. Kero didn't bother to ask about it, since he could tell she was thinking. Why was this person doing this? Would she have to use her magic, her Sakura Cards, once again?

Finally, Kero could bare it now longer. "What's up, Kiddo?" he asked. Sakura continued to think for a moment before answering.

"Nakuru, Ruby Moon, she got sick, too,"

"No way! Did Spinel, too?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. But Eriol has gotten Ms. Mitsuki to help investigate,"

"Well that's good!" Kero cheered.

"Kero, there's something I should have told you a while ago."

"Your dream?"

"Before that. How everyone has been acting weird…How Warren attacked me--"

"What now!"

"My two dreams…Kero, I should have told you so long ago…"

"Just tell me now! Maybe there's still something we can do!" So just like that, Sakura spilled out everything. Kero was enraged as he heard about Warren's attack. He was saddened when he heard the truth about Rika during the big fight. But Kero's biggest reaction was to Sakura's dreams.

"No way…" was all he could come up with. Sakura waited for more.

"Well, now that you've told me that…There's something I should tell you." Sakura looked at Kero thoughtfully. "When you told me this…It reminded me of a story Clow told me long ago, when he was still living." Sakura was already enticed.

"I can't believe I had forgotten this, but…Clow Reed…He technically didn't create the Clow Cards,"

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted.

"Remember, this is a story. There's no way that I can insure that Clow didn't make it up himself. Remember that he didn't want to be the strongest magician. He could have simply made this up so it didn't seem so," Sakura nodded. "Anyways…He didn't really create the Clow Cards. He said that there was a magician before him who had made the Cards. He said that one day, a threadbare man walked up to him and insisted that he take a book of Cards. Clow, being the magician he was, wouldn't take them without an explanation.

"The man asked if Clow could just open the book. Clow, being prepared for the worst, opened it to find a little deck of cards inside. The man nodded and started talking about how he had made the right choice. Then he explained about the Cards (they had no name at this point) and how they had powers-- but only to the chosen guardian.

"But Clow had no idea what this had to with him. So he was this "guardian"? The man explained that he had used up all of his magic to create a guardian/chooser for this deck of cards. The second creature was the judge, to make sure that the chooser had picked the right person.

"'If this is so, why did you personally give me this book?' Clow asked. The man only replied tat he would get to that part. Then he explained about the third creature that he had created, using up all of his magic."

"A…third guardian?" Sakura exclaimed. Kero nodded.

"The two creatures from before weren't as powerful as Yue and I, as this magician didn't have as much power as Clow. He had made the two guardians have Moon and Sun powers, like Yue and I. However, his poorly created guardians had too many differences, and they constantly got in unstable fights,"

"What do you mean by unstable?" Sakura asked.

"'Unstable' as in they had fights that loosened their spellwork." Sakura gasped. "Even if I did fight with Yue, it wouldn't be unstable because we were created better. But back to the story…To balance the two out, he used the last of his weak magic to create the third guardian-- Eclipse.

"Eclipse did carry out his duty-- he kept the two out of fights and used his equal powers of Moon and Sun to keep the two in line. But being created even more poorly than the other two, he was incredibly unstable. Because of this, his Master hated him and didn't take care of him well.

"Eclipse finally got sick of his poor treatment and struck back against his master. His Cards being of no use, since he had no more magic, he was thrashed incredibly. The Moon and Sun creatures didn't try to stop Eclipse for one reason: he promised that if he had overcome their Master, they could be free…"

"That's terrible that they didn't like their Master…" Sakura said sadly.

"And it was unfortunate for their Master. Running away from his own creations, he gave the book of Cards to Clow. After explaining this to Clow, he then left Clow with the Cards and was never seen by Clow again." Kero finished. He sat thoughtfully.

"If Clow didn't create the Cards, how did they get the name Clow Cards?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"He did the same as you -- transformed them." Kero then sat and yawned. "If you don't mind, we could talk about this later. I would like to take a nap after telling such a long story." Sakura couldn't help but smile. Kero nestled himself into Sakura's bed and fell asleep. As for Sakura…She had a letter to correct and mail.


	6. Reno Eclipse

Comments of Meso:

lovestruck149: I see that you added my story to one of your favorites! Thanks! It would be nice if you could leave a review, too, as I like to see where I can improve and stuff like that.

Deity of light: Thanks for adding me to your alert list. But like I said above, it would be nice to have a review.

bladebreakers: Heh heh! Isee you want Warren to get in trouble. Then you'll like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing again!

x0kAwAiix0: Um, thanks I guess. Although might I suggest you make your name a little easier to type?

'Nyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, read, and review! And add to your fav lists...

Chapter 6: Reno Eclipse

Sakura sighed deeply. She couldn't shove it aside any longer. She knew it would come, just…Did it have to hurt so badly? All over the weekend, she had pretty much forgotten with all the news about a third guardian…But now she was back at school and she would have to see him.

Li. Syaoran.

Sakura stepped through the door of her classroom. And gasped.

Chaos, everywhere. Yamazaki was screaming at Chiharu at the top of his lungs, Warren and his best friend were trying to pound each other into a pulp, Tomoyo was hiding in a corner…

"What's going on!" Sakura shouted frantically. Tomoyo ran over to Sakura, beaming.

"It's Eclipse, it's got to be," she hissed in Sakura's ear. Actually, it was more of a whine. Sakura told Tomoyo about Eclipse, of course, but not Syaoran…Of course…

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing. It's the end…" Tomoyo answered. Then she started crying.

Suddenly, a cry of, "SHUT UP!" rang throughout the classroom. The shout had come from Mr. Terada, who was standing in the doorway. Everyone immediately shut up and sat down, except for Warren and his friend who were still wriggling on the floor.

"WARREN, KAZUHARU! YOU ARE SUSPENDED!" Mr. Terada roared. Warren and his friend looked up in shock, but with one glare from their irate teacher, they left the classroom.

It was pretty much like that for the rest of the day, which was awful. However, one good thing had come of all of this: Sakura hadn't seen Syaoran all day. Maybe all of the madness had driven him away. But then at lunch…She saw him. And he was walking towards her. What would she do?

"Tomoyo, it's Syaoran! We've got to go!" Sakura hissed. She grabbed a weepy Tomoyo by the arm and walked away. Her attempt to escape was in vain, when she realized that someone had grabbed her shoulder. Sakura turned her head. It was Syaoran.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried, and she tried to slip out of his grip. It didn't work.

"Sakura…I know that you're trying to be strong for everyone, especially seeing how crazy everything has been…But I can see it…How much I…I hurt you that day. So I've decided to…move back to Hong Kong. I don't want to make you sad anymore," Sakura stopped trying to run away. She looked up at Syaoran. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want him to leave. That she had forgiven him, and that she wanted to be with him. But nothing came out.

"Just wanted to tell you," Syaoran said after a while, and he started to walk away. Tomoyo nudged Sakura.

"Syaoran, WAIT!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran stopped and turned around. Sakura ran towards him.

"Er…You, shouldn't go to Hong Kong," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her inquisitively. "Because I need your help. With something. Something magical. Um, I'll tell you about it after school,"

"Um, okay," Syaoran said. With that, a slightly disappointed Syaoran walked away.

"A good start, Sakura," Tomoyo stated. "But if you keep detouring from the truth, someone else might get to Syaoran first. Or he might die before you can even tell him." Sakura just stared at her friend. Thankfully, the bell rang, summoning the students inside. Sakura still couldn't believe it.

----------

"A third guardian? And you're not sure about it, either?" Syaoran asked. Syaoran was glad that at least Sakura hadn't lied about telling him about the magical thing that was going on.

"No, but that's _got _to be it. The Eclipse."

"But I thought that this creation was weak! How could it possibly be possessing everyone if it's so weak?"

"It might have gotten stronger somehow. I mean, it _did _overcome its own master…" Syaoran looked Sakura straight into the eyes.

"Sakura, you need to try and have a vision. Eriol said you could if you wanted to, and now is clearly the time." Syaoran had a good point. Sakura closed her eyes and gathered the magic within her. Her head felt warm as the magic gathered there. And soon, she was in a totally different world…

----------

BAM! Something, or someone, had darted to the ground from the gray sky. A great splash of thick mud rose from the ground.

"Have you given up?" came a booming voice from the sky. Sakura looked up. The person in the sky was Clow Reed. He looked younger, and his usually smiling face was emotionless. His sun staff was by his side, his navy blue cloak flapping in the fierce wind.

Sakura turned to where something had crashed. Someone was rising, completely covered in mud. They had long hair, they were tall, and they had a lion's paw on their right hand.

_Eclipse._

"I'll never give up to a filthy human who thinks that they can control us!" Eclipse screamed. Clow looked at Eclipse sadly.

"I told you; I will take you in and take care of you. I know I must be hard to trust, seeing how your old Master treated you. But I am a different man. Someone who can be trusted," Clow said. As he spoke, he waved his hand, making the mud instantly disappear from Eclipse's clothing. Eclipse looked at Clow in fear.

"N-no…I SAID NO!" Eclipse screamed and shot a golden beam out of his human palm. Sakura gasped. However, Clow only held up his hand, darkness surrounding it. The golden beam was instantly sucked in by it.

"Reno, I am trying to talk sense into you. Please, just--" But a dark sphere appeared under Clow's hovering feet, sucking him into it. Clow gasped as his body started disappearing into it.

"NO!" Sakura shouted. She ran forward, but no one seemed to see her.

"See, Clow? I can destroy you, just like I did my old Master," Eclipse (or rather Reno) said, a crazed expression on his pale face.

Sakura could see Clow muttering something under his breath, his body still disappearing. Suddenly, a golden ring appeared under Reno, who was gasping in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Reno screamed. The golden circle emitted a bright white light that swallowed up Reno. Sakura screamed, but no one heard her. Then she heard Reno's voice echoing around the battlefield…

"You have been sealed," Sakura heard Clow say, and then Clow disappeared into the dark sphere…

"NO! MR. REED! COME BACK!" she screamed, still not being heard.

"Sakura…Sakura …Can you hear me?" The present-day Sakura opened her eyes, tears pouring down.

"Wh-what happened?" Syaoran asked, a little scared.

"That can't be the way it ended. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a Kero or a Yue…But that was the end for Reno…until he escaped. With a vengeance." Sakura said. Syaoran still couldn't comprehend.

"We need to have a meeting with Kero, Yue, and Tomoyo. Right now," Sakura said quietly. So with that, Syaoran pulled out his cell phone (specially given to him by Tomoyo's mother) and called everyone for a meeting.

---------

"He wants revenge on Clow?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded.

"After he got sealed away, his voice echoed. He said, 'I'll get you and every other one of you.' And that was it." Everyone looked at Sakura thoughtfully.

"So he doesn't want revenge on only Clow, but on all Masters after him. That means you, and possibly the next Master. And then he wants revenge on all humans, too!" Tomoyo explained.

"And of course Clow wasn't defeated by that Moon attack. He must of just come right out of whatever vortex he was sucked into," Yue said.

It wasn't too easy getting Yue into the meeting. His temporary form was Yukito, who didn't know about magic. They had told Yuki that they would be cooking all sorts of food for a fair, and that they needed a tester. Of course, Yuki was very willing. But once he got there, Sakura transformed him into the white-haired Moon guardian, Yue.

"So we know for sure that Eclipse is the one making everyone act so strangely. Eclipsing them all. Just for his revenge," Syaoran said.

"And when he comes for me," Sakura started to say, "I'll be ready."

--------

The next day at school was even worse. Half of Sakura's class had been suspended. Things between her and Syaoran were even more awkward, since they knew that soon Sakura would be attacked and that Syaoran might be going to Hong Kong shortly after.

None of Sakura's friends acted normally. Rika had to take medication since she was so depressed, Tomoyo was always crying over something (even spilled milk), Chiharu was crabby, Yamazaki had become quite a bully, and Naoko never spoke a word (all she did was give people dirty looks).

Sakura was actually starting to hope that Eclipse would attack soon so she could defeat him and make everything normal again. Of course, it wouldn't be so easy…

When Sakura got home, she wrote a letter to Eriol once again. She explained about her look into the past and told of what she happened would be happening in the future. Sakura sent the letter right away and stamped it urgent. That night, when she went to sleep, she had a dream…

She and Syaoran had been rowing in a rowboat. Syaoran decided to take a break from rowing without telling Sakura. So he took a nap, while Sakura struggled. Suddenly, Toya dropped onto Syaoran from the sky, making Syaoran fly across the water and out of sight. Sakura hugged Toya, who had suddenly turned into a horse.

"_I've always wanted a pony!" _Sakura cried with glee. Then she rode the horse across the across the water. As she was riding it, she saw a live Tomoyo fish! But then a Kero fish came and tried to attack her horse…

And Sakura woke up. No helpful dreams this night…

"Fifteen minutes late, Kiddo," Kero said flatly. There was the usual "Phwee!" and some clunking around. And then Sakura was off to school.

Sakura parked her new bike by the bike rack and walked into her school. But she screamed and stepped back as soon as she got to the second floor.

It was on fire.


	7. Begin

Comments of Meso:

Chibi Mistress: Thanks. :) I try to add in a little humor sometimes. I make on making a chapter once the story is finished wiht a bunch of bloopers.

bladebreakers: Lol. I'm not sure THAT will happen, I'm a little fond of Warren since I made him up. True, it's not a good place to be. It gets worse.

So read on! And review!

Chapter 7: Begin

Sakura's eyes widened, and she instantly stepped back. Maroon embers enveloped the entire hallway, a thick gray smoke getting bigger. Sakura screamed the first thing that came to her mind.

"_Tomoyo!" _Sakura waited for a reply. But nothing came. _"Tomoyo!" _There was still no answer. The smoke was starting to gag Sakura. Her eyes watered. And what if Tomoyo was in there somewhere? It would be too late…

Suddenly, a jet of water whizzed by Sakura and started to fight the flames. Sakura looked back and saw Syaoran. A royal blue dragon was by his side, still shooting out a single stream of water.

"Kinofoto…I feed yer helf!" Syaoran cried with his hand over his mouth over his hand and his nose. Even though it was muffled, Sakura understood: he needed help. She gathered the magic inside of her, and soon she had a pink staff in her hands.

"_RELEASE, WATER!"_ Sakura cried. A blue human-like creature appeared from the star at the top of Sakura's staff. The Water Card shot water from her webbed hands. Being magical, the water instantly killed whichever flames it landed upon.

Syaoran gave Sakura a thumbs-up, which made her blush. And soon, the flames were extinguished.

"You should get rid of that extra smoke," Syaoran suggested. Sakura nodded.

"_RELEASE! WINDY!"_ Another creature emerged from Sakura's staff, and using her wind powers, the smoke was clear in an instant. Then Sakura looked at Syaoran with urgency.

"Go and get her. I'll check the other floors," With that, the two split ways. While Sakura ran down the hallway, quickly poking her head into all of the classrooms, she pondered about what Syaoran had said when they were extinguishing the fire. He had called her Kinomoto and not Sakura. What had she done? She should have forgiven him when she had the chance. Now he probably didn't like her anymore…

But Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts when she had finished searching the hallway.

Tomoyo wasn't in any of the rooms.

But that wasn't possible. Sakura looked again, this time checking closets and under desks. No Tomoyo.

"NO! Where is she?" Sakura shouted, on the verge of tears. She ran up the stairs to the third and final floor. Tomoyo probably ran up there when she saw the fire. She probably tried to take cover. Sakura looked inside all of the classrooms very carefully. But at the end of the hallway…Once again, no Tomoyo.

Sakura fell onto her knees. Where could she have gone?

"Sakura! Took me long enough, where the heck were you!" Sakura turned around and saw Chiharu.

"Chiharu!" Sakura cried. "I'm so glad to see you! This whole place is empty!"

"Well duh! There was a fire, you expect to all get burned to a crisp?" she asked irritably. Sakura shook her head and stood up. "Now let's get out of this place," Both of them walked back down the hallway and down the stairs, all the way to the first floor. All that time, Sakura was thinking about Tomoyo. And all that time, Chiharu was thinking about how the fire had suddenly disappeared.

When they got outside, Sakura was surprised to see the whole school standing out in the yard already. But it made sense.

"Good job getting Kinomoto, Chiharu," one teacher said. Chiharu muttered something and walked off. The teacher, however, glared at Sakura before walking away.

Sakura didn't care. She ran through the crowd of students, who all yelled and tried to trip her as she went by. She looked at everyone, seeing familiar faces, but not the face that she wanted to see.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed. "TOMOYO!" Still no answer.

"Stop being so loud, will you? I bet that girl died in the fire. No use looking for her," said one of Warren's friends (who wasn't suspended yet somehow). Sakura looked at him, feeling as cold as ice.

"You're right," Sakura said, he voice trembling. Suddenly, a fist slammed Warren's friend right in his jaw, causing him to fall over. It was Syaoran who hit him. Sakura looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"He's a lying jerk. Tomoyo's around here somewhere. Somewhere." Syaoran said certainly. Sakura didn't believe him. "Anyway, Tomoyo's gotta be somewhere on the school grounds,"

"No she can't," came a chilling voice from above. Syaoran and Sakura looked up. A person was standing on a strong branch of a tree, high above them. They had long pinkish-white hair and a navy blue cloak. A sun was stitched onto the right arm of the cloak, a crescent moon on the left. Even though their face was shrouded in shadow, Sakura could see a lion's paw where their right hand should be.

And in the arms of this person was an unconscious Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.

"Eclipse!" Syaoran yelled. Everyone looked at them, confused. They looked up into the tree but saw nothing.

"Are you guys on--" one person started to say, but she was cut off when Mr. Terada came up behind her and pulled her away by the ear.

"What are you two going on about? Tomoyo died in that fire. And it's broad daylight, there's no eclipse," Rika said. The people without magic obviously couldn't see him in the tree. And he had cloaked Tomoyo somehow, too.

Eclipse just smiled, his face still not visible. And just like that, a sphere of shadow appeared in his left hand. And he tossed it carelessly into the crowd of students below.

----------

"_RELEASE! SHIELD!"_ Sakura cried, not caring if all the people around her could see. A pink cover surrounded all of the students as the attack bounced off of it and back at Eclipse. The sphere hit the tree, making it explode. However, Eclipse was gone before the attack had hit.

He was gone with Tomoyo.

Sakura didn't care if the whole school had seen her use magic. Tomoyo was gone. And that was just it.

----------

"Sakura, calm down! We'll get Tomoyo back and defeat Eclipse before he can do more harm, I promise," Kero told an angry and sobbing Sakura. Sakura didn't respond. Syaoran reached out to pat her back sympathetically when he remembered that Sakura was only Kinomoto now. She didn't love him. Why even try?

"Kinomoto…" Syaoran said sadly. Then he stood up and Sakura turned her head. "Sitting around crying isn't going to do anything. I don't know about you, but I'm going to try my hardest to find Eclipse." He said, his mood completely changing.

"How dare you talk to Sakura that way after what--" Kero objected, Sakura cut him off.

"He's right. But what should I do?" Sakura asked, wiping away her tears.

"Try and sense him. There should be a hint of Clow's aura since he was sealed by him, but mostly someone else's," Kero said. Sakura closed her eyes. She could feel Kero, Syaoran, Yue, her father…And…possibly…

"I think I have him," Sakura said fiercely.

"Then let's get him."

----------

Who would have thought that Eclipse would be in such an easy place to find? Penguin Park. It looked like it would be raining soon, so the place was empty except for Kero, Syaoran, and Sakura. Sakura, for one, was ready to fight.

"Eclipse! Come out now!" Sakura yelled.

"Up there," Syaoran whispered. Sakura looked up to see him in a tree once again. He was still holding Tomoyo, who was awake and looked completely frightened. Sakura clutched her staff tighter.

Would it all come down to this?

"Get down here with Tomoyo so we can defeat you!" Syaoran shouted. Then he realized what he said and blushed.

"Quite the man, aren't you little one?" came Eclipse's cold voice. "We will prove this now." With that, Eclipse dropped down from the tree, still holding Tomoyo.

"Now or never!" Kero shouted. And he was right, for soon the battle would begin.


	8. White Light

Comments of Meso:

Hmm...No reviews. And I left quite a while to review. Aw well. At least if no one reviews, I can prove that I can complete a fic. If you happen to read this, please review! Alright, read on! ...And how many time did I say 'review'?

Chapter 8: White Light

Sakura glared at the person standing on a tree branch.

"Such a coward! You won't even show your face!" Syaoran barked. The man in the tree just laughed.

"Eclipse, you said you would fight, so get down here!" Kero shouted. Eclipse's smile vanished.

"My name…is _Reno!_" he shouted as he jumped down from the tree, still holding the shocked Tomoyo. Sakura moved forward, but Eclipse held Tomoyo tighter to himself. Tomoyo was struggling for air.

"You're hurting her!" Sakura yelled.

"Then I suggest you don't move any further," Eclipse said. Sakura tried to look into his eyes but couldn't. How was it that his face was still shrouded in shadow?

"Here's how it will go," Eclipse said, his voice booming.

"Oh, so you want to do this but only on _your _terms!" Kero shouted.

"You, the yellow one. We will fight. I have no time to fight worthless humans. And as for your little friend here," Eclipse looked down at Tomoyo, who was crying, "she will be joining us, too."

"Are you insane! She could get hurt!" Syaoran shouted. Eclipse ignored him.

"_Return to the true form you were destined to be…Kerberus," _Eclipse chanted.

"HEY! Who do you--" But Kero was stopped right in the middle of his sentence. He lifted off of the ground, and a blinding white light surrounded him.

Kero was transforming into his true form! But not on Sakura's command…How could it be?

Suddenly, long white angel wings sprouted from Kero's back. His arms and legs grew out longer, his paws brandishing fierce claws. Kero's nose got longer and formed into a muzzle. And soon where a little yellow teddy bear stood was a golden lion with wings.

"How…!" Sakura stuttered. She was amazed.

"Kerberus…Before we fight, I ask you," Eclipse started. Kerberus glared at him. "Kerberus, how does it feel…Do be controlled by a human? Every day of your life. You are meant to be free. We are not slaves," Kero still glared. "What if I gave you the chance…To be free? Would you take it?"

"NEVER! I'll NEVER betray Sakura!" Kero roared. Sakura's heart lightened a little. Syaoran watched cautiously.

"So you are telling me that you do not want freedom? The knowledge that you can do whatever you want, whenever? No one to force you to pretend to be a stuffed animal. Not having to hide yourself, just being out in the open. Wherever you wanted to be. Not forced to do what any human says. Just…you. Wouldn't you like this?"

Kero looked at Reno uneasily. A bead of sweat ran down Sakura's face.

"I-I _would _like that," Kero admitted. Sakura's jaw dropped, her eyes brimming with tears. Syaoran started to unsheathe his sword, but he stopped when he saw Sakura. He frowned. Had he made her that sad that day at the picnic? Syaoran snapped out of his trance of thought.

"I _would _like that freedom! But what would I do with it! What do _you _do with it? Go around harming people! I could _never _do that! And I could never deal with that guilt of leaving or hurting my master! Because…she's not just a master…or just a human…She's my friend, too!" Kero cried. Sakura silently beamed at her guardian. Reno just grunted.

"So be it. I'll defeat you and absorb your magic, right in front of your so-called 'friend.' HAH!" Reno screamed, and a bolt of black shot of his mouth.

"Ai!" Kero shouted, narrowly dodging the attack. Kero retaliated with a golden burst of energy. Reno swiftly turned to the side, Kero's attack setting a tree of fire.

"_RELEASE! W--"_

"Stop it there, you bag of dirt. Use one Sakura Card before I allow you to and your precious friend dies." Reno threatened. Sakura's staff rattled to the ground.

"_How DARE YOU!" _Kero roared once more, and he shot another beam at Reno. Reno did not try to dodge the oncoming blast, and it hit him in the shoulder. Reno hissed, but then he smiled. An icy smile.

"Is that all you have? Sad…" And for the first time, for no reason, Sakura saw Reno Eclipse's face. Pale white, like a sheet of paper, bags sagging under his eyes. Sakura gasped. One eye was an icy blue, the other red with a pupil like a snake's.

"Feel the real power of the Sun," Reno threw up his right hand, and it started glowing gold. Then Reno flew down at Kero, his arm brandished like a knife. Kero flew back at the last moment, Reno's arm crashing through the ground, dirt flying everywhere.

Suddenly, Kero emerged from the dust and dirt, his fierce jaws opened wide. CRUNCH! Kero clamped down on Reno's arm from the shoulder. This happened to be Reno's left shoulder, the one that represented the Moon. Reno shouted as black dust spurted from his shoulder. Sakura shielded her eyes, as well as Syaoran.

"You BEAST! I gave you a chance…A chance…" Eclipse seemed to lose all control. He punched Kero right in the side of his face, yellow energy flowing around it. Kero cried out in pain and fell down, his mouth bleeding. Reno continued punching Kero as he was down, over and over, faster and faster, more and more painful.

And some thoughts just struck Syaoran. Reno…How was he still able to fight with his left arm if it was hurt so badly? And then he remembered something else…He looked over nervously to the tree that had been set on fire. It was now burned to the ground and the fire was starting to spread.

_Wait a minute…Where's Tomoyo? _Syaoran thought. He looked around, but he didn't see her. He must have cloaked her somehow…

"Kinomoto, stay here and try to put out that fire. I'm going to see if I can find Tomoyo or see if she's been cloaked," Sakura opened her mouth to reject, but Syaoran put a single finger over her lips. Then he realized what he was doing. He blushed deeply and ran off. His absence was noticed by no one except for Sakura.

"**AAGH!" **Kero screamed.

"_KERO!" _Sakurashouted hysterically.

"Not a single card, or your friend is gone!" Reno reminded the Master of the Cards. Then Sakura remembered Syaoran.

"_RELEASE! WATER!" _Sakura screamed. The blue 'woman' emerged from Sakura's staff, immediately sensing fire.

"I told you, not a single card! Now she's dead!" Reno shouted fiendishly. He ignored the beaten Kero at his feet. Reno snapped his fingers and a dark circle emerged from the ground. Someine was laying in it... Then Sakura realized that Tomoyo was in the middle of it, unconscious. Eclipse raised his right hand, a golden ball in it.

"_SYAORAN, NOW!" _Sakura screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Syaoran suddenly came raging from what seemed to be out of nowhere. He slid right over the dark circle, grabbing Tomoyo as he went. Eclipse released his attack, not knowing what was going on. It made contact with nothing. Eclipse looked over to see Syaoran holding Tomoyo in his arms.

Sakura sighed mentally. She was so relieved! Yet she felt some kind of pang in her chest at the sight of Tomoyo in Li's -- no, Syaoran's arms…

"So you've gotten your little friend!" Eclipse spat. "That doesn't mean you can DEFEAT ME!" A white light erupted from Eclipse's body.

"Sakura…" came a faint voice. Sakura looked down. It was a bashed Kero… "Run while you can…"

"I'm not leaving you, Kero!" Sakura shouted.

"THEN DIE!" Eclipse roared, and the white light shot everywhere, eating up everything in sight.

"Kiddo, FORGET ME! RUN!" Kero screamed, and then he disappeared into the white light…

"**KERO!" **Sakura yelled.

"Kinomoto, c'mon!" Syaoran shouted, and he grabbed Sakura's arm.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed hysterically, tears running down her face. Syaoran only dragged her harder. Sakura continued screaming, but Syaoran kept dragging her away from the light. But it was coming closer…The white light was washing over everything and destroying it like a tsunami wave.

Syaoran could feel coldness of the light; it was getting close. He felt something like ice grip his ankles.

_No…no! I can't give up, I can't!_ Syaoran cried out in his mind. He pushed forward, but it was getting harder…And then he felt something cold blast him in the back, pushing him forward, along with the two girls. Syaoran felt cold...So cold...

But what had hit him in the back? Probably the white light. He probably wasn't even alive right now! Somehow, Syaoran managed to open his eyes. He raised his pounding head, trying to see what had saved him. His sight was so blurry, and all he could see was white…But then he saw a blue figure in the distance.

The Water Card.

And then she was swallowed by the light. Syaoran had no time to really comprehend. All he cared about was Sakura. He turned to his left and saw Tomoyo, who seemed to be doing well enough. And then he looked to his right, where Sakura lie, unconscious. Sakura was the last thing Syaoran saw before he drifted off.

-

End Comments of Meso: You might have noticed that I changed te rating. I kind of had to due to this chapter. The following one might be like this tpp, so it's better safe than sorry...Remember to review!


	9. You're Never Alone

Comments of Meso:

bladebreakers: Lol, here's your update! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

This chapter is also kinda sad. But don't let it discourage you from reading!

Chapter 9: You're Never Alone

_And then the Water Card was swallowed by the light. Syaoran had no time to really comprehend. All he cared about was Sakura. He turned to his left and saw Tomoyo, who seemed to be doing well enough. And then he looked to his right, where Sakura lie, unconscious. Sakura was the last thing Syaoran saw before he drifted off…_

Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes. She couldn't see very well; all she could see was white everywhere, but her vision was slowly coming back to her…

She turned her head and saw Syaoran, who had his arm around her. It felt nice, like it was supposed to be there. But Sakura shook off the thought; she knew it wasn't anything special, and it shouldn't have been thought of that way. He was just Syaoran. Sakura slid away, letting Syaoran's arm him the ground. Her best friend was lying next to him. She was still unconscious.

Sakura got onto her hands and knees, preparing to stand up. Pain surged throughout her body, but she still stood. She grabbed her staff and looked at her surroundings.

White light, everywhere. Nothing in the area was visible, no trees, not the sky, not even Reno himself. Just white. Sakura whimpered. But she knew that she would have to face Reno, like it or not. All she had to do to defeat him was keep her head clear, use strategy.

What was that white light? Since Reno had the power of the moon and the sun, the attack had to be one or the other. _Probably Sun power…_ Sakura thought. _That means I have to use…_

"_RELEASE! DARK!" _Sakura shouted. A woman with dark hair who was wearing a black dress emerged from Sakura's staff. She looked down at Sakura. "Please help," her master said hoarsely. Dark nodded and flew off into the white light. Sakura hoped that she would make it out alright…

"Sakura…?" came a faint voice from behind. Sakura whipped around to see Tomoyo sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Tomoyo! You're okay!" Sakura cried in joy.

"I am now…But we won't be later. It's hopeless. Do you see his attack?" Tomoyo asked weakly.

"It may be tough, but we can do it." Then, more to herself, Sakura said, "I do have my invincible spell, don't I?"

Suddenly, Sakura saw a black speck in the middle of the white light, which had stopped spreading suddenly. The Dark Card was doing it! The white light was starting to disappear into the center of the dark area. Sakura watched, her mouth gaping. Could this really be the end to the vicious attack?

"_Sakura…I need your help…" _That voice…It was Dark speaking to her. _"This attack isn't only Sun powered but also Moon powered. Moon cancels me out; I can't do it alone."_

Sakura understood. _"RELEASE! LIGHT!" _she yelled. Another woman came out from her staff, but she looked the exact opposite of Dark; she had on a flowing white gown and orange-blonde hair. She gave Sakura a wink, then flew off into the attack. Sakura hoped that they could do it as she watched.

All of a sudden, there was a brief flash of light as Light joined her sister Dark. All Sakura could see was a gray light that seemed to be sucking in the light.

"They're doing it!" Sakura chirped.

"But then we'll have to fight Reno. What good can come of that?" Tomoyo whined. Sakura didn't answer.

And then…It was gone. There wasn't anymore light. Light and Dark who were terribly exhausted hovered in the middle of the desolate field, which was now just brown dirt. Reno was kneeling on the ground, wheezing. Water was lying quite far away, unconscious. She must have been far enough so that she didn't get completely swallowed, just hurt.

But what about Kero?

"_Master Sakura, we did it,"_ Light said. Sakura nodded happily.

"You two were great. Terrific." Dark started to speak when Reno's hand suddenly went through her stomach. Dark's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. Sakura gasped as a tremendous feeling of dread went through her body. Everything seemed to go by so much more slowly. Reno withdrew his hand, and Dark just hovered in the air for a moment. It seemed like hours before Dark finally dropped to the ground in a heap.

"**DARK!" **Sakura and Light screamed at the same time. Sakura started to run forward, but Tomoyo gripped her shoulder.

"Don't go out there yet, he could easily do to you what he did to Dark," Tomoyo said. Sakura resented Tomoyo for that comment.

Light fell to the ground beside her sister. "Dark…How do you feel?" she asked. Dark coughed.

"Just peachy," she wheezed sarcastically. Light looked down at her wound. Silver particles were coming out from it. Her Magic.

"N-no," Light stuttered.

"I'll be okay," Dark said, her voice raspy. "You know what happens to a Card if the spellwork is fatally damaged,"

"But I can't…lose you. It's not right," Light said, her voice breaking.

"You won't…I'll come back…Someday," Dark was now glowing silver.

"**DARK!" **Sakura screamed. Tomoyo tried to hold Sakura back as best as she could. And suddenly, Dark's body turned so silver that it faded off into all light that could be seen anywhere.

And she was gone.

All that was left was a Sakura Card in her place. Sakura finally broke free of her best friend's hold and ran to the place where Dark once stood. Sakura picked up the Card, the only trace of her that was left. It still had the same symbols, but instead of showing Dark's portrait, it was empty. Where the Card said "The Dark" the word "Reborn" was added.

"SAKURA!" someone shouted. Sakura could tell that it was Syaoran without even turning aorund.He must have awoken earlier. She needed someone to comfort her, and Syaoran could definitely do that.

_But not now,_ Sakura thought. She was full of sorrow and rage. And she still didn't know what happened to Kero.

"_Hey, Kiddo,"_ Sakura lifted her head, alert. Kero! _"Wondering how you can hear me?" _Keroasked, like he could read her mind._"You're the world's strongest magician now. If you want something, it'll happen." _Sakura nodded. Of course! _"Whatever you do, don't give up. You have your invincible spell. And don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."_

_But…Where are you? _Sakura thought.

"_That's not important, and if Reno could somehow hear me as well, I would give myself away. Just go out there and do your best. Remember, Sakura: you're never alone."_

_That's it!_

"Tomoyo, go get Yukito! I need him!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine, Miss bossy boots," Tomoyo grumbled. She ran off into the darkness. Sakura wasn't too worried. She knew she could trust Tomoyo, even if she was acting differently.

"Sakura, do you need help?" Syaoran shouted to her.

"No! Just watch over Kero…" Sakura said worriedly. Syaoran looked at Sakura rather confused, but agreed to stay back. She probably still didn't want to be around him.

"Pay attention!" came a harsh voice. SLAM! Sakura was knocked backwards before she even knew what happened.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted. "That's it, you can't ask me to stay back any further!" He ran out to Sakura, his sword unsheathed.

"No…" she said weakly, and she muttered something under her breath. Syaoran came towards her, but he instantly bounced back off of some invisible shield.

_I was right…She doesn't want to be around me…_

"I'm sick of you two already." Reno spat. He lifted this paw, and a golden beam of energy shot down from the sky. It hit Syaoran squarely in the chest, and he fell back, a dazed yet blank expression on his face. He hit the ground with a _thump, _dust rising everywhere.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screeched.

"Your turn!" the man shouted, and another golden beam shot down from the sky.

"_SHADOW, RELEASE!"_ Sakura cried frantically. A creature draped in a black, ragged cloak emerged from the pink staff Sakura had clutched in her hands. The creature waved its hand in a smooth motion, making a shield of black. The golden beam was absorbed by it.

"Oh, too slow," said Reno.

"What do you mean?" Sakura yelled, but she realized what he meant she saw him charge at her, his hand flowing with black energy. He had tricked her, and he was getting closer, closer…Sakura had no time to think. Could it have been the end?

Suddenly, Light leapt right in front of Sakura, Reno hitting Light instead. Reno hissed and drew his hand back. Light, however, was barely harmed. Sakura felt terrible. She never did anything to help. She never could have. She probably never would, ever again.

No. She was wrong.

"You've hurt too many people…" Sakura said, looking down. "You hurt my friends. You made my friends _and _my family and everyone else cold and uncompassionate. I can't let you do it ANYMORE."

Reno smiled. "Ooh, scary."

"I am the Master of the Cards, strongest magician in the world. What I say goes. And I say, this will end right now."

"Is that so? Then let us fight to the death!"

And they were off.

---------

End Comments of Meso: Well, that's it. I lurve cliffhangers. :) And the end part of the chapter is the vision from chapter four if you noticed.

Also, if you like this story, you might want to read my other new one, "Topsy Turvy". Read and review, pweese!


End file.
